Grissom Hates Dick
by CSIlover123
Summary: Sara has started something she will never finish and she won't but things can get a little too close for comfort.
1. Splashing around

So here I go again guys another story that I've been thinking about for a while now hope u enjoy.

A/N So guy heres how the past week goes tues-go to work (normal) have my training in the morning down the fields this was different then Bagel the horse that I was riding and we were jumping my instructor said go staight and I did (For a couple of strides) then turned left this was in canter by the way so my left foot comes out of the stirup and I start to fall so I jump of with the right foot and try landing on my feet (didn't go as planned) I broke my ankle I cryed for a little while then I was in histerics I laughed so much I almost wet myself when the ambulance turned up they went to cut my boot of and I said NONONO you can't do that my mum will go ballistic hehe, they gave me gas and air to which I just kept laughing in the ambulance they dosed me up to the eye balls with morphine when we got to the hospital I had x-rays done and said I had to have an operation so stayed in over night at the hopital which leads on to wednesday...see bottom to get more information.

--

_Another day walking into work sad and a bit hungover I dread these days I used to always say to myself that I wouldn't drink myself into oblivion but being the emotionless ass that everybody takes me for has kind of worn me down a little, maybe I should just cool it a bit and do some paper work in my office today and also drink lots of coffee._

_This has only just started to happen ever since he came into the picture then I felt that I was worthless I mean compare to him I looked like a grouchy old man..._

"Griss...GRISS assignments." Catherine said from across the table."You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." _Well I wasn't exactly lying was I_ Grissom chuckled a little.

"Right then when you've stopped we'd like to have our assignments... Please." Cath was getting a bit fed up with the fact Grissom was just sitting there staing into space _he is really starting to get on my nerves he has been like this ever since..._

"Sorry I'm late Grissom overslept." Sara said as she was walking into the room and putting her hair into a pony tail.

"Well next time don't." Everyones head snapped around to look at Grissom.

"I said I was sorry." Sara looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Assignments everyone Warrick, Nick, Greg and Catherine you got a high profile case to do somebody found a wealthy casino owner dead in his office. Sara floater in lake mead. Now you have your assignment anybody got anything to say before you go to work." Grissom looked at all the shocked faces.

"Well I have." Greg said a little scared.

"And what would that be Greg?" Grissom shot back at Greg.

"You are all invited to my party at the new bar a couple of blocks from here its tomorrow we all have the night off cause of my sweet talk and a favour the they owed me so no excuses. Oh and you all have a plus one."

"Oh man you could have told us sooner so that we could get dates it will be impossible to get one this short a notice." Nick moaned to Greg while he just sat there holding his hands up.

"Well not everybody, hey Sara you bringing Rich.." Greg was half way though his sentence when Grissom stopped him.

"Right everybody to your scence now!" Grissom said while getting out of his chair and working to the door. "Am I talking in a different language today or something?"

"No Boss" was heard thoughout the room as people began to filter out and eventually to there respected crime scenes.

--

When everybody started to come back and start procssing there evidence they noticed something was different.

"Hey guys you seen Sara come back yet I thought she'd be here by now." Nick asked slightly worried.

"No we haven't but we was just thinking that. Maybe I should call her to find out if shes ok." Catherine said while searching through her lab coat for her phone. Once she found it speed dial 5 and it started to ring and ring and rin...

"Sidle."

"Hey Sara whats takin' you so long."

"Well other than the fact that I'm in a scuba suit head to toe in slime and mud... oh and did I miss out the fact that the body I'm looking for is in pieces scattered around the lake I still have half of the body to look for!" Sara finished her rant with a angry sigh.

"Jeeze Sara sounds like you need some help maybe I could come down there and help you or see if Grissom will let some of the guys go down and help you." Catherine was trying to come up with ways of helping a struggling Sara out nobody should have to do that on there own. _When will he open his stupid eyes and go after her._

"Thank you sooo much Cath I really appreciate that if could try and persuade Grissom that would be great I'm exuasted." Sara slumped on the side of a tree near the lake and sighed again. _Please Cath get someone out here im about to drop. _Sara thought.

"Okay Sara I'll talk to you in a minute and tell you whats going down okay."

"Yep speak to you in a min. Bye and thaks Cath."

"Know probs. Bye." Catherine flipped her cell shut and turned to the other who obviously over heard the conversation.

"We need to help Sara she is swamped excuse the pun, but the body has been cut up and placed around the lake she only has half the body I'll help but this is a high profile case so I dout if Grissom will let me off of it but I'm goin' to have a word know otherwise she wont be coming back for a very long time." The guys just looked at her with there mouths open.

"I can go your the primary on this I'll go and square it of with Griss." Nick said as he walked past the past the door then turned and said "I wish this would stop soon its starting to get on my nerves." Then he walked of to Grissoms office.

"Yep we do to. We do to." Warrick said as he looked down at a picture of the crime scene.

--

Grissom was in his office going over files that needed signing and going over when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said loud enough so that the person on the other end could hear him.

"Hi Grissom, I was just wondering if i could move cases?" Nick asked while taking a seat opposite Grissom.

"And why do you want to do that?" Grissom asked not taking his eyes of the papers that scattered his desk.

"Well 'cause Sara is still at hers and she needs some help. Cath and the guys have this case under control." Nick said straight to the point.

"Remember what I say Nick, I give out the assignments and, I gave you yours now go I'll go and help Sara once I have done with this case file." Grissom was still looking down at his file and taking no notice that Nick was still in the room.

"Okay boss if you insist." Nick masked his anger with a sickly sweet voice._ If he would just listen for once or even talk to us like he used to god did he think she was gonna wait forever._ With his thoughts to himself he walked out of the office and into DNA lab and started to work.

Cath walked in sat beside him and looked him in the eye and he just hung his head.

"Well I tried... I did Cath but he is going out there now to help her."

"Hey Nick don't worry what is the worst that could happen hey." Cath said as she patted his back.

"Well... they could have a big fight and Sara could try and drown him." Nick though as he was looking at the wall.

"I guess that could happen." She just chuckled and nugged him on the back. "Come on lets get to work. I'll meet you in the layout room I need to warn Sara that Griss is goin' to help her."

"Okay see you in a min."

Cath got her cellphone out and dialed Sara's number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Sidle."

"Hey just to give you fair warning Grissom is coming over to give you a hand."

"Just flipping great an even worse end to a bad day."

"Well how about you look forward to going out tonight." She really did have a soft spot for Sara with all the things shes been though with Hank and Grissom she deserves to be happy.

"You know you are a life saver."

"Oh and don't forget to invite Mr. Fireman either and maybe some of his friends."

"Catherine what do you take me for of course I will. Same place same time yeah." Sara Said with a hint of humour.

"Yeah I'll invite the guys as well okay. Anyway I need to go and do some work bye."

"Bye see you tonight."

--

Sara had been in the water for another half an hour before Grissom showed up she was just getting out of the water when he walked up to the shore.

"Heard you were having a difficult time collecting the evedience." Grissom Said as he handed a cup of coffee to her. Sara looked at the cup as though she had never seen one before. "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Uuuhhh... Well to be honest haven't collected any evidence just yet." With that Grissom looked like he might choke on his coffee.

"What Sara, you have been out here for more than 5 hours and you still haven't collected any evidence what the hell have you been doing, swimming!" Grissom hissed in a low tone so that no one else could here him.

"Well Grissom I'll tell you what I have been doing for the last 5 hours. Frist of all I have been in this stinking thing for most of it." Pointing to her skin tight wet suit. "The water is cold by the way. Ohh wait you forgot to mention that the body was cut up into sections didn't you and then scattered around the lake so really I have been swimming but also collecting the body pieces. So why don't you go and get a wet suit on and help me out!" Sara hissed back at him but with more power and a little louder.

"I don't think so Sara." Grissom looked at the wet suit yeah he thought she looked more than beautiful in it but him in one _I don't think so._

"Grissom you are going to get in this water with or without that wet suit on alright." Sara was getting angry she needs the help _God sake if it was Warrick or Nick they would be in the water without the wet suit on by now or... is he afaid I feel like a little experiment._ Sara thought wickedly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Grissom asked slightly confused.

"Well you either put the wet suit on or you don't but you still gotta get in the water." Sara smirked at the look on his face.

"Or I don't put a wet suit on and I don't get in the water." Grissom was still fighting a losing battle.

"Not an option unfortunatly. Let me go and get you a wet suit. " She walk up to him only centimetres apart and said "Excuse me." into his ear. When she was past him he turned around and he said...

"I don't think Richard would be very impressed with your behavour." She came back up to him and answerd back to him.

"Well what he doesn't know wont hurt him. Now I'm going to get you that wet suit."

"I said I wasn't going in Sara." Grissom said in a firm voice.

"And I said you are." In a calm voice.

"Sara just listen to me for once will you stop being so hard headed how can Richard put up with you for gods sake." Sara took in a breath_ That hurt I'll show him._ With that she put her hands on his chest and pushed him into the water in one smooth stroke.

Before Grissom could think of anything other than her touch he was falling backwards and landed with a big splash. He got up in his soggy clothes and looked at her and just looked at her.

"Sara." He said in a carm voice.

"Yes Grissom." She said sweetly.

"I'm going to put on a wet suit get back in the water and start looking for the pieces." He stomped past her to his Tahoe.

"Yes sir." She whisperd to herself then giggled quietly.

--

"Right Sara we have about an hour left we won't start going through the evidence until tomorrow so we will put all this in the storage unit." Grissom just wanted shift to be over so he could get away from being so close to Sara but knowing that he couldn't have her anymore and also knowing if he had plucked up the courage to say something she wouldn't be dating this Richard guy.

"Hey Griss before you go I was just wondering that... I don't know maybe you might want to come with us and the guys to a bar after shift for Greg's birthday what do you say?" Sara asked this on impulse even though that Richard was going to be there she still had a flame for Grissom and she didn't want him to be left out.

"Ermm... I don't know I am a bit busy." Grissom was at a los he really wasn't busy but he didn't want to go out with the guys cause he was sure that Richard would be there.

"Oh come on Griss what do you have on that could be more important. Cleaning your insect aquariums." Sara was confident in what she was saying well because this is Grissom_ like he is actually busy hehe._

"Uuurrmm... Well I uurrr... your right I have nothing to do so I'll be there okay." Grissom stuttered until he had to tell the truth. _God she always does this to me how... she is just so damn adorable._

"Thats more like it Griss, right so I'll see you at the usual bar." With that Sara walked off to the locker room.

--

To be continued ...

2 A/N So wednesday woke up leg was in absoulute pain but I didn't cry 9:00 am went for the operation to have 2 screws put into my ankle when I woke up I was in shock shivering and my body temp was at 35 they were covering me with blankets to get me warm then had to stay in for another day thursday phyiso come around and teach me how to us cruches then went to have a cast on went for red cool huh but had to go back later that night for them to take it back of cause my toes were swelling up like ballons took half an hour to get off had a teperary one one plain white boring friday went back in to have a back slab put on then finally rest...What colour would you have your casts?

Next chap the party Whoop! Whoop!


	2. The Party

The Party Whoop Whoop!!

A/N This chapter was finished yesterday but my laptop's wireless kept going funny so I am sorry you got it late.:(

--

The Bar was reeling with people waiting to have a good time with there friends or partners. Sara walked throught the bar hand in hand with Richard, ah Richard he looked like a man that was made personally from the hands of god croped brown hair with a black silk shirt and black dress pants to top it of he had a white tie on just to bring out his dazzling white teeth.

They got waved over by Greg jumping up and down with two party hats on his head at the table Warrick and Nick sat in the corner opposite each other, Sara and Grissom sat opposite each other next to them, Richard sat next to Sara opposite Catherine and Greg sat on a chair at the end of the table.

"So Griss how was the water at the lake?" Greg asked cause he knew that Sara pushed him in._ God I would have loved to see that haha._

"It was a bit cold." _Sara didn't tell them please tell me she didn't _Grissom looked over at Sara but she had her head in Richards shoulder _God it makes me sick._

"Ohh... is that it." Greg was pushing for more information and to see whether Grissom would tell him _He probably won't but hey you never know._

"Yeah it is now drop it." _Hopefully that would make him stop... for a while. _Grissom kept staring at Sara until he felt someone kicking him under the table he turned to Catherine and she gave him a stern look that said 'stop staring or your gonna get beat!' After that Grissom avoided looking at her which was really really hard.

"Okay okay jeeze only asking... so everybody for beer my treat."

"Urr actually I don't drink I like to keep that stuff out of my body but thanks." Richard didn't notice the strange looks around the table he was focused on the in house band.

"Riiiiiiiight then I'll go an get them, seeing as I'm the one nearest the bar."

Sara was gazing every so often at Grissom, God he is so hansome in that suit. Sara thought as she bit her bottom lip and looked away before he could see her.

When Greg came back with the drinks Sara immediatly downed her beer as did Grissom. As the drinks kept coming Sara and Grissom were losening up a little so was everyone else. Greg and Nick found girls to dance with and Catherine was dancing with Warrick in a quiet corner of the dance floor.

"So Sara whats it like being with a Dick... I mean Dick?" Grissom was on his fifth beer and just moved on to whisky, Sara looked at Gissom then at Richard she smiled at him and kissed him fully infront of Grissom, he just downed the shot glass and placed it on the table and looked anywhere but at them. _Why did I open my big mouth._

"Sara... Stop... please your making me a little uncomfortable." Richard just pulled back slightly and smiled at her and pecked her on the cheek. He whispered in her ear "Wait until we get home." then squeezed her leg under the table.

Grissom read his lips and he got annoyed at her fake giggling so he excused himslf from the table. To go to the bathroom, as he was getting up so did Sara, saying that she needed to go as well.

"Come on Griss I'll show you were they are." She linked her arm through his, waved at Richard to which he returned then turned and walked away. She chuckled then whispered to Grissom "The sex isn't as good as it is when being with a doctor." She winked at him the slipped through the ladies bathroom door.

Grissom stopped dead in his trackes and mouthed _me_ the smiled that lit up on his face could have lit up all of the bar and more he was a bit drunk so he thought _what the heck_, went straight into the ladies bathroom and saw Sara at the mirror fixing her makeup she was looking in her bag when Grissom went straight up behind her and pinned her to the counter.

"Grissom what are you doing in here?" Sara asked in a seductive voice.

"Well I thought we could have a little party of are own." After that statment he started kissing her neck and along her open colar bone Sara moaned then realised they were in the bathroom.

"Hold on Griss what if someone comes in here or Richard comes looking for me and sees us." Sara said in a breathless voice Grissom stopped what he was doing turned her around and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Your right lets go back to the table and pretend that nothing happend in here. But we _will_ finish this later. I promise." he took her hand and guided her out of the toilet and through the crowd of dancers he let go of her hand just before thay got to the table and he intantly felt cold without her touch. Once at the table they took there original seats, hers being close to Richard.

"Hey hun what took you so long?" Richard asked as he put his arm around her shoulders and looked her deeply in the eye.

"Well Griss got lost when he came out of the bathroom so I went looking for him." Sara said as she pecked him on the cheek then looked at Grissom with a small smile.

They carried on talking and drinking as the rest of the crew came over to have a sit down and rest there sore feet. So by this point everybody was so drunk that they were slurring their words that was all except one Richard he was just having random coversations but kept close to Sara at all times. Sara felt a little sufforcated having his arm around her all night so she decided to have a little fun with Grissom under the table. _This is going to be sooo funny haha. _She thought as she slipped of her shoe and ran a toe up Grissoms calf muscle while he was having a conversation with Catherine.

Grissom felt it immediatly and jumped a little.

"You okay Griss?" Cath asked when she saw him jump.

"Yes... errm j-j-just fine c-carry on." Grissom tried so hard not to stutter but she was going further and further up his leg that he couldn't consentrate on the conversation anymore. She got to the knee and went so slow that it was a milimetre every 30 seconds which was like 30 minutes_ God what is she doing she could get caught at this rate and I have to stop figeting. _Sara was just sitting there as though nothing was happening underneth the table she was talking to Richard so Grissom decided to down another drink and talk to her.

"Sara.." unfortunatly it came out in a squeak, Richard and Sara turned to look at him, Richard looked slightly amused.

"Yes Griss." Sara asked in a low voice.

"Errm could you..." He shook his head to try and clear the sensation that her feet were doing under the table. _I can't believe no-one has noticed yet. _He grabbed her foot as it came close to his now growing problem and held it as her eyebrows rose to say 'what you don't like' she pouted a little. "Actually you know what don't worry." He still had hold of her foot so he wasn't as scared anymore.

"Hey Rich wanna dance?" Sara asked.

"No I'm not that much of a dancer." He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Oh okay... Well how about you go home then its quite late and you have to get up early." She looked at him he smiled a little and got out of his seat kissed her cheek and said.

"You alway look after me but how you gonna get home?"

"Well taxi I think I have enough money." Looking through her bag.

"We could share one I have some money." Grissom spoke up from looking in his glass and stroking Sara's foot which he was still holding on to.

"Or you could come home with me saves you the money." Richard said looking at her then at Grissom.

"But I'd like to stay here for a little while longer." She said looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Fine." Richard didn't look very happy he turned then walked to the door as he looked back he saw that everybody was having a laugh and Sara had her attension on the man across the table she didn't even look up to see if he was still there. So he walked out and slammed the door behind him, he went straight home and to bed for his long shift in the morning.

"You may have some making up to do when you see him next." Catherine said as she watched his retreating form walk away then look back to Sara.

"He dosen't tell when and what time I leave the party I'm not some little puppy." Sara said as the whole table started to laugh even Grissom but then again they were all drunk. She looked Grissom in the eye and nodded to the door and held up five fingers. He knew exactly what that ment and just nodded in return.

When the five minutes where up Sara stood and said "well its about time I got home now anyway so hurry up and finish your drink Griss." Grissom stood and he stumbled out of the booth, as they walked of and said goodbye to everyone they seemed to lean into each other for support cause otherwise they would have probably fallen over.

--

They got out the taxi at Sara's apartment. Casualy waited by the elevator but once the doors closed them in Sara grabbed at Grissoms tie an pulled him into her in a hurried pace she started kissing him passionatly then she felt his hands on her hips as he pressed her up against the side of the elevator, then it was all over as her floor came and they had to get off. But that didn't stop Grissom from kissing her neck as they walked very quickly to her door.

They stumbled into her apartment knocked over a few things like the vase with flowes in that were from Richard, they didn't speak just carried on there assult on each other towards the bedroom Grissom had Sara pinned to the door he had hold of Sara's leg and ran his hand up to her butt, the kiss broke for a little while, just to catch there breaths, Grissom said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Beautiful, amazing and smart you are the perfect woman for me Sara I want you so much, truth be told I have wanted you since you came to Vegas. I want what we had in San Fransico please if you can take me back." Grissom kissed her all over her face and a sweet peck on her cheek.

Sara didn't, couldn't say anything back so she showed him and once again the heated kissing began she managed to open the and then Grissom kicked it shut.

They didn't get much sleep that night after all the moaning they came together then fell asleep in each others arms.

--

Sara woke up to her phone ringing and an arm draped over her waist, legs tangled with her companion she smiled then grimaced as the phone went on _who the hell is calling at this kind of hour I will kill them then hide the body ahhh STOP IT._ She picked it up."You better have a good excuse for waking me up or I will kill you."..."Oh hiya didn't know it was you."...Sara sat bolt up right and hung up the phone after she said bye _No No No this can not be happening it wasn't suppose to be like this._

TO BE CONTINUED ...

--

Sorry for leaving you like that how rude of me guys. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Thanks to everybody that has review I really appreciate it. XXX

**J:O That is my tag it is my name or JJ**


	3. Waky waky!

Sorry for keeping you guy waiting there is no excuse except i was tried.

--

"GRISS... GRISSOM WAKE THE HELL UP!" Sara eventually shouted as she was shaking him awake. Grissom jumped up and flew out of bed only to land on the floor in a heap.

"What the..." Grissom got cut of by Sara runing around the apartment picking up his clothes that they had just thrown everywhere, "Sara what are you doing?" Grissom was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as she balled up his clothes and shoved them towards him.

"Haven't got time to talk... Grissom stop staring at my but and help me out a little will you." All she was wearing was a plain white tank top and some polka dot panties on he thought it was quite amussing but he helped put the sheets back on the bed then all of a sudden the door knocked they both stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Sara looked at him then to her closet Grissom got the idea but tried to protest.

"Ohhh No you are not putting me in there." Sara smiled then nodded yes.

"Oh come on Griss look there are slates so that you can see and most of all breath just please that is Richard at the door and we need to do something fast." She said in a hushed tone so that the person on the other side of the door couldn't here them. There came another knock at the door.

"Sara its me."

"Fine but you owe me." Grissom said walking towards to door he only had on his black boxers he was holdind his clothes in a ball around his manhood as he stood in the closet he looked at Sara she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss before saying. "By the way you look beautiful Sara."

"Thank you." Sara smiled as she closed the door she grabed her robe that was hanging from her door then ran to open the door.

He was just about to knock again when the door flew open to a very flushed looking Sara. She invited him in then he gave her a kiss on her lips then lifted up two grocerie bags. He was wearing a really tight plain white T-shirt with baggy blue jeans a belt was holding them up on the belt said Richy Rich he had white K-Swiss trainers on and last but not least sunglasses to keep the hot Nervada sun out of his pretty egomanic eyes.

"You look awful Sara how many did you have last night?" Sara just stared at his back as he was filling the coffee pot. _Did he just say what I thought he said._ Richard spun round to look at her and said. "Well how many did you have?" Richard just stared at her.

"Not many after you left, it's not like you need to know anyway you were the one that left the party early." Sara said giving him the same stare back _he is not going to win this oh god Grissom can hear everything. _She thought as she hardend her glare on Richard.

"Maybe I should have stayed then it probably would have been easier to get you into bed if you know what I mean cause you sure arn't puttin' out." His phone began to ring has he advanced toward Sara he stopped to look at the number then looked at Sara again and said. "I have to take this can I go though to your bedroom please."

Sara sighed then nodded she went to pour her a self a cup of coffee then looked at the retreating form of Richard all of a sudden she thought about Gissom _shit I totally forgot I was so mad oh well Richard is going to be chucked out after that phone call anyway._

As Richard got into the bedroom he opened his phone with a "Hiya what do you want."..."No I'm at Sara's."..."I don't think I'm gonna win that bet." Grissom's ears perked up he had already heard everything in the kitchen he had a small smile on his lips when she stuck up for herself but when he heard Richard laugh into the phone he was starting to get mad. "Well cause we just had a fight thats why."..."Yeah thats what I was thinking." _what the hell is he thinking _Grissom thought as he looked at Richard lying on the bed though the slats. "Look Hank did it so it shouldn't be that hard haha." _huh he knows Hank I have to tell Sara this _Grissom was gritting his teeth so that he wouldn't go out there and kill him. "Okay then see you at work bye Terry." He shut his phone with a little smile on his lips then walked back into the living room then to the kitchen.

"Rich I think you should go." Sara said walking over to him.

"Sar look I'm so sorry for my behaviour. Forgive me please actually let me take you out next week." Richard leaned into give her a kiss on the lips but she turned her head to the side so he got her cheek.

"I'll see you really hurt me today demanding all that. Give me a couple of days to think about it. Okay." Sara walked over to the door and opened it. Richard dropped his head and sighed.

"I'll call you later." He turned around and gave her a little smile then walked down to the elevator. Sara didn't even wait for them to close she shut the door to her apartment then ran to her room.

When she opened the doors to the closet Grissom was standing there still in his boxers and also holding on to his clothes he had the sweetest smile on his face that she just wanted to kiss but before she got the chance to she was being picked up in his strong arms and taken over toward the bed when his knees hit the bed he lowed them down and started to kiss her kneck.

"I think I owe you for leaving you in a closet for twenty minutes ." Sara said while placing her hands in his hair.

"Actually it was twenty three minutes and seventeen seconds." He looked into her eyes then chuckled after that they didn't talk but rather repeated what they did last night.

--

Sara awoke first she turned to Grissom slowly lifted her hand to his head then she started to caress his cheek he smiled then opened his eyes.

"Good mornin' beautiful."

"Morning." she whispered.

They just lay there looking at one another staring into each others eyes until Grissom broke the silence to tell Sara about what Richard said on the phone. _I really should tell her I mean she has the right to know what that pathetic loser is doing to her and that he knows Hank._ So he sighed then started talking and told Sara about what Richard said on the phone Sara on the other hand just sat there listening to Grissom tell her about the bet he had with some guy called Terry and that he knows Hank.

"Well ... Sara what are you going to do." Grissom said as he ran his hand up and down her arm, Sara got up from the bed put her robe on then went into the living room Grissom just lay there thinking what had he done wrong. _I thought she needed to know oh well if I've screwed this up again it was for a good reason. _Grissom got up and followed her into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch there was two full cups of coffee on the coffee table in front of her.

"Payback." Sara said all of a sudden looking at him with a glint in her eye.

"Huh?" Grissom was slightly confused.

"You know payback for trying to use me for a bet with his stupid friends at the fire station." Sara said while smiling she patted the seat next to her for Griss. "And you get to play a part in it to."

"What me?" He asked as he pointed to himself and his eyes went wide. "I don't think so Sara I mean I'm not..." Sara just kissed him to make him stop babbling.

"You will be just fine you only have a little part to play, just think of it as an undercover operation to catch a serial killer."

"You really arn't making this any better in fact you are probably the worst person at making a situation easy." He was looking at her body while saying this, she just smiled and kissed him.

"Ohh be quiet you. So here my idea pans out in my head..." She was telling Grissom how she was going to get Richard back and what things she was going to use also were she would be, all she had to do was pick out something for them to wear for her evening out with Richard, it was more of a practical joke then a crime they were about to commit. Once she had finished Sara asked what he thought.

"Well... I errr... did you think of that just now?" Grissom asked as he pointed over his shoulder towards the bedroom.

"I came up with it halfway through you telling me... so what do you think?"

"I think its brilliant actually." Grissom thought _she is so beautiful when she is thinking. _he was looking at her face she kept sticking her tongue out when concertrating he thought it was something that kids did. "Sara do you know that when your deep in thought you stick your tongue out in fact you do it at the lab aswell."

"Why Grissom you watch me in the lab if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked me." Sara said as she smirked in his direction she was still writing the last bits on the idea sown on paper.

"You could be right there Sara." Grissom said as he started to kiss her kneck then her cheek before he got to her mouth she pulled away.

"And before you go any further you are taking me out on a date." She looked at his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. He dropped his head and looked at the floor.

"Sara... your right how about tomorrow morning after work." He asked looking into her eyes her beautiful brown eyes. _Those eyes make me melt._ He smiled at her but she shook her head. "When then?" He was panicking just incase she called 'this' off.

"Not until we have done this." She pointed to the papers that covered the coffee table.

"Fine I guess I had that coming." Grissom raked his hand through his hair.

"Yes I think you did." Sara smiled curtly then handed him aload of papers. "Now get to work." When she said that they both looked at each other then shouted.

"WORK!"

--

Hehe hope you all liked that chapter don't forget to give me some ideas for that plan Sara came up with and thanks to everybody that reviewed and or is going to review or just for reading.

**J:O**


	4. The Plan

O.K! O.K! O.K! This maybe a little over due but now listen I have had a hectic few weeks no time for writing. So this is the plan guys. I have taken some ideas. Thanks to everyone that reads.

--

"Nice of you to join us Grissom" Catherine smirked as she flipped the page of her magazine. "We thought that you may have called in sick only because you drunk ten times more then all of us... sooo hows the headache."

"Well Catherine if you must know it is non-existent because unlike you I know how to hold my liquer." Grissom said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"So then why were you late boss?" Nick said sipping his coffee with a grimace. _This coffee SUCKS!_

"Errmm... I had forgotten... err... something at home."

"Well then in that case you missed out last night when you left cause they opened the karaoke bar we had a blast I mean imagine Greg being Chris Brown. It was so funny." Catherine started to laugh as the rest of the gang joined.

"Chris who?" Grissom said as he got a few strange looks even from Sara at that comment he decided to move on and quickly. "Assignments everybody. Looks like a slow night just one B&E so Greg you can take that one everybody else you get to work on your cases from the other night."

Okays were heard through out the breakroom.

"Griss can I talk to you for a minute in your office." Sara said as she stood up and tucked her chair in.

"Errr.. sure just a sec and I'll be right there." Grissom walked over to the coffee pot and started to pour two cups of coffee as Sara walked to his ofice and waited his arrival.

"What did you want Sara?" He gave her the cup of coffee, as she took it there hands brushed and it bought smiles to there faces.

"Thought I'd let you know that we have the date set with Richard." sipping her drink and pulling a face as it tasted disgusting _when is Greg gonna bye the good stuff again._

"Oh really when?"

"Well it is next shift our day off."

"So soon." Grissom was just getting around to the fact he had a part to play but he really was scared that this wasn't going to work.

"Don't look so scared Griss this guy is going out with me for a bet. What am I supposed to do?"

"No I think what your doing is going to be a really good payback I'm just worried that were going to give it away a little." He smiled at her and sipped the revolting coffee.

"Well we wont, think positive Griss you have a mean poker face on you."

"Okay then we will meet outside the lab at the end of shift and I will take you home so that we can get dressed I bought the clothes that I needed with me."

"Right. Lets get to work then you comin' down to the mourge to see our freaky floater."

"Yes come on." Grissom and Sara got up and headed of towards Doc Robbins's lair.

--

"Are you nearly ready yet Griss we haven't got all night we have to get there early." Sara was pacing her living room floor waiting for the love of her life to walk out the bathroom door _ahhh he is just like a women sometimes._ Sara however had been dressed for over half an hour with little black number on and a slit that ran up her thigh to the top of her leg.

"Okay okay I'll be done in a sec." Grissom unlocked the bathroom door and walked out all Sara could do was stand still with her mouth hanging open the same with Grissom while he was looking at Sara. Grissom was wearing the sexiest tux she could think of and he hadn't done the tie up just yet so Sara walked over to him and around the back of him stood on her tippy toes and started to do his tie.

_If she dosen't hurry up and do that tie there will be no dinner date or payback_ Grissom thought as he felt her breath on his kneck. Once she had finished all they had to do was pick up the keys to the car and go to the hotels resturant and wait for little Richy to be there.

--

"Their you go m'am I hope you enjoy you stay." The oldish man behind the counter said as he handed her the room key.

"And is everything set up Andy?" Sara said with a small smirk on her face.

"Sara what do you think we are, of course everything is set up geez. We told you that we would do anything you wanted as a favour darlin'." Andy said as he leaned over the table and whispered in her ear "We have the ear pieces and also the microphones do wish to have them set up now?"

"Errmm... yeah sure why not." Sara grabbed Grissom's arm and took him to the rented room they just looked at each other with a smile as they were putting on there equipment.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Grissom said as he tested his microphone.

"Well I was thinking of something for you but seeing as you got your act together I guess its gone out of the window." Grissom's eyebrows nearly went flying of his head as she kept her straight face.

"You mean... you was... I could have..." He couldn't get his sentance out as he just stared at her.

"Well yes you could have had some payback Sidle style but I just didn't see the point." Sara looked at him and smiled before getting up and moving towards the door. "It was only cause I liked you too much count youself lucky." With that in the open she walked out the door only to be stopped by a hand on her arm he turned her around and found her lips _mmm... so soft._ She pushed him gently back "Not until this is over." She smiled wickedly and carried on walking down the hallway with him trailling behind.

He couldn't help but look I mean he is only human well a man anyway he watched as she swayed her hips from side to side, if he said that he wasn't jealouse he would be lying right now. If that man thought he was going to 'score' with Sara he has another thing coming if he even lays a hand on her then he will be toast.

--

She sat there waithing for Richard when she finally saw him walking through the door of the resturant she stood up and waved him over when he came over he hugged her tight and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. _urrgg get of me you freak... wait hold it together Sidle just wait._

_G:_ "Sara sweety you can tell him to let you go now!" Grissom's irratated voice in her ear came over the earpiece.

Were Grissom was sat at the bar he could see everything and he clenched his hand around the glass of scotch he ordered. He started to walk toward them only to be dragged back to the bar by Andy.

"Grissom what the hell are you thinking?" Andy whispered in an angry tone as he put a hand on his shoulder and laughed to make them look inconspicus.

"Well Andy how can I just let him do that to my girlfriend I mean he is kissing her face of and practicly gropping her ASS!" Grissom said the last bit kind of loud so a couple of people at the bar turned around and looked at them Grissom just smiled at Andy.

"She has it under control. Look." With that he looked over at her and Richard to see them sitting down at the table.

Back at the table Sara finally got the kiss to end _Thank God!!_ now they were sitting across from one another.

"Sara I'm so glad that you saw sense and went out with me again I mean its not everyday that you meet a smarted, cute, sexy and talented guy" he wink at her and she coughed _if only you knew. _she thought.

_G:_ "Waitress is coming and has a complimentory bottle of red wine which you have to spill on Dick."

Sara looked over at the waitress that was coming over to the table and smiled_ lets get this show on the road. _

"Hello I'm Kirsty your waitress for this evening, tonight we are giving out complementory bottles of red wine." She said this as she took the cork out and filled Sara's glass Richard shook his head no then Kirsty smiled and put the bottle on the table. "I'll come back later when you are ready to order."

"Thanks Kirsty." Sara said as she winked at her while Rihard was looking at the menu.

"So Sara anything you like on the menu?"

"Well I might go for the fish option or the salads actuall..." Sara reached over and purposely mislead her hand and knocked over the glass it went all over his white T-shirt. "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

Richard quickly stood up and with the napkin tried to dry off. Sara stood and helped him clean up.

_G:_ "Waiter coming behind with food and dosen't see him is in place."

CRASH the waiter collided with Richard's back. So now he had Red wine up his front and Tomato soup up his back.

"I'm so sorry sir let me get a wet towel." The waiter scurried of towards the kichens.

"Ohh baby your all messy we should get you all cleaned up." Sara said while trying to get the wine off his shirt.

"And how do you suppose we do that Sara?" Richard was becoming mad that he was becoming a human plate.

"Well theres this." She slipped the key card into his hand and he looked down at it with a smile.

"Sara planning an after party was we" He grabbed her by the waist and walked over to the elevator quite quickly.

"Well I have a few things I'd like to try." Sara said with her hand on his chest to stop him from walking forward.

"Well your wish is my command." He winked at her the forced her into the corner of the elevator.

--

Once they got into the room Richard was advancing on her but Sara held up her hand and asked him to wait. She dug though her duffle bag and pulled out four sets of pink fluffy hand cuffs.

"Strip and get on the bed." Sara forcefully said while walking up to him.

"Oo I like my women stong and in control." He purred at her it took all of her strength not to laugh then and there.

"Oh wait go and change into this." She tossed him a pink man thong and winked at him. He stared at it for a moment then ran into the bathroom.

_S: _"We should be done in a minute he has to change have you give the spare sets of keys to the cleaners?"

_G:_ "Yes and I'm on my way up."

_S:_ "Wait outside he door and I'll get you when I'm ready."

_G: _"Okay don't be too long."

Richard came out of the bathroom Sara had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. Richard winked at her again the asked whether she liked it.

"Richy get on the bed for me."

"I'll take that as a yes then." He jumped onto the bed and layed there until Sara came over with the handcuffs she took his right arm and hooked it to the bed post. She leaned over him and did the same with his left hand. Moving down the bed she spread both of his feet and secured them in place.

Sara went back over to her duffle bag and brought out a camera she place it on the dresser.

"Kinky arn't we Sara didn't know you had it in you." He smirked at her lifting his head from the pillows.

"Huh? Oh this... no no... I'm going now. I have three things to say to you before I leave though. 1) Did you really think you were going to get away with having a bet to bed me... I don't think so and number 2) WE ARE THROUGH SUCKA and number 3) Come on in Griss." With that Grissom came in with a frown on his face and stood next to Sara wrapping and arm around her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Richard had the look of sheer terror on his face he pulled on the handcuffs but was trapped. "Ssara h-how did y-you find o-o-ut?" Richard stuttered all the way through because he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Well I over heard you little convosation when you went into my bedroom... Oh and before I forget I never slept with Hank he just wishes I did." With that Sara pressed the record button on the camera took hold of Grissom's hand and walked out of the room.

On the other side of the door all Sara and Grissom could here was 'you slut' Grissom went to go back in there but Sara grabbed his arm and said.

"It's not worth it." Grissom stood there with his hand on the door but took it of then started walking with Sara to the elevator.

Once in the main entrance Sara walked up to Andy and said to him "Don't forget!"

"No m'am."

Sara turned around and put her hand in Grissom's and Said.

"Your place or mine?"

--

Thank you everyone that read please leave a review.

**J:O**


End file.
